Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with rows of seating. The rows of seating typically include seating assemblies that are forwardly-foldable to optimize cargo space within the vehicle. In some cases, when seating assemblies are folded forward, cargo may topple into gaps that exist between the rows of seating assemblies. Additionally, cargo that is placed on the rear-side of a headrest of a forwardly-folded seating assembly may damage the exterior of the headrest.